


Dreamweavers

by sugarwolf



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Nightmares, Smoking, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarwolf/pseuds/sugarwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava can't sleep- let's be real here, she never has been able to and it's only gotten worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamweavers

**Author's Note:**

> The idea behind this started off totally different than the direction it went. seriously way the fuck off. I wrote this and it's been sitting in my drive and i figured since i spent the time working on it i ought to post it. I'm all aboard the train for ava and odin sleeping together to help calm each other down. so that's what this is.
> 
> also i didn't really proof this as well as i should have so pardon any mistakes.

“None of us could have possibly been prepared for the consequences. All of us were kids- are kids,” Ava corrects herself quickly, eyes skittering across the room, looking everywhere but his face. 

“And we were unlucky enough to have been caught in this shitstorm,” She spat the last word out bitterly.

Ava rocked back and forth, shaking, as she hugged her knees tighter to her chest. The older boy sat in front of her, uncharacteristically still the entire time she spoke. The only sounds in the room were her ragged breathing and the steady beat of rain on the window. 

They were in Odin’s room. Ava was pacing through the house desperate to stay awake when she ran into him coming out of the bathroom. He had been quite startled and yelled about her being up so late. Then he saw her face and panic replaced his exasperated expression. Ava had let herself be ushered into his room after that.

All of the hosts had night terrors. It wasn’t uncommon or unusual after everything they had experienced and they all had different ways of coping, so to speak. 

Maggie drank excessive amounts of tea and spent her time organizing her room over and over and over again. She would move her plants to different positions around the room, organize her clothes by color, changing the order of the rainbow that was her closet. No one said anything when she poured a bit of dark liquor in her tea. They understood all too well. 

Odin hotboxed his room and broke things. The smoking was expected and accepted by the other hosts but it had unsettled them all when he started breaking things. It was never intentional. He never realized what was happening until it was too late. He would be trying to draw and would continuously break his pencils. It would start with the lead and then finally he would snap the pencil in half. Other times it would be a plate or a cup. They would simply slip from his fingers and smash to pieces on the ground. Once, Ava had been in the kitchen and watched with horror as Odin broke a cup in his hand, drops of blood hitting the table slowly. She screamed and flew across the table to uncurl his clenched fist. He screamed too, once he realized what he had done. 

Gil would stare and sweat. He did everything like he normally would except he would do it while sweating to an extreme none of them had ever seen before. They had to wipe stuff down after Gil had touched them sometimes. He would always remain fully clothed, his shirt sticking uncomfortably to his back. The hosts would enter the living room often to find Gil sitting by the windowsill staring wide eyed and sweating. What unnerved them the most about this is that he was never staring out the window but always at the wall. 

Ava spent a lot of time reflecting on the things that had happened- the things she had done. She bit her bottom lip until it bled and picked at the skin of her lips until they were raw and red. She was a wreck more often than not and just kept to her room. Lately, Ava had taken to pacing around the house, doing whatever she could to keep from sleeping. Anything to keep her from dreaming. She didn’t have any way of “coping”. 

Could any of what they were doing be considered coping? Ava wasn’t sure. 

Ava finally looked at Odin’s face. He had his mouth open, but the words were already dead in his throat. Instead he leaned forward and brought his hands up to her face. Ava hiccuped in surprise but made no attempt to move. He cupped her cheeks and gently wiped her tears away with his thumbs. 

“Y-you’re n-not alone, Ava. Remember t-that,” He whispered, taking his hands away. 

Ava nodded slowly and exhaled a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“Do y-y-you wanna sleep here t-tonight?”

Her eyes widened, not at all expecting him to say that. 

Odin rubbed the back of his neck and stared at the ground when he saw the way she was looking at him. 

“I-if you’re c-comfortable o-of course. It’s fine w-with me,” His voice softened. 

“Yes. Please.” 

++++++

It became routine for them. Ava would have a nightmare and Odin would wake up to her crawling into bed beside him. Sometimes he would be the one to find his way to her room and into her bed. 

Tonight, Odin woke up to a sharp pain at his back. 

“Ow f-fuck. Ava?” When he got no response he rolled over.

She had her arms crossed in front of her defensively, claws out and clutching to her skin. Her claws must have poked me in the back, he thought absently. He could see her sharp teeth drawing blood from where she was biting into her lip. Ava was sweating, her expression tense. 

“Ava!” Odin screeched and sat up on his elbow. “Ava, w-wake u-up.”

The redhead whimpered and her claws dug deeper into her skin, cutting her slowly. 

Odin leaned over her and shook her shoulder. “W-wake up, Ava, p-please wake up.” 

Her eyes flew open this time and she breathed deep, tension still showing on her face.

“I didn’t mean to do it, I promise I didn’t,” She spat, bordering on hysterical. “I swear I didn’t mean to hurt anyone.” 

Odin swallowed and felt his stomach drop. It was a bad one tonight.

“It’s j-just a dream. You’re a-awake n-now.” He spoke soothingly and reached for her face. 

Ava hissed and shied away from his touch, tears running down her face. “Please! I never wanted to hurt anyone.”

He stared at her and realized she didn’t seem him as Odin but as whatever it was she saw in her dream. She wasn’t awake yet. 

“It wasn’t how it was supposed to happen!” She wailed, clutching desperately at the sheets. 

Odin sat up as Ava made a move to crawl out of the bed. 

“Ava!” He hoped he would sound commanding but his voice was shaking.

He straddled her and pinned down her shoulders. “You a-are having a n-nightmare. It isn’t r-real.” 

She looked at him once and then looked away confused and panicking. 

“I am r-right h-here. I am real. W-wake up.” He spoke as firmly as he could and leaned close to her face, forcing her to look at him. 

Slowly, her breathing calmed and she looked at him like she actually recognized who he was this time. 

“Odin. Odin.” She repeated his name, trying to ground herself to the present. 

“I’m h-here, Ava.” he loosed his grip on her shoulders and slid off of her, back to his side of the bed. 

They lay there silently staring at the ceiling, listening to each others breathing. 

“A-are you okay?” Odin whispered, still staring at the ceiling. 

“I don’t know.” She doesn’t look at him

“It’s just a d-dream, you k-know.”

“No,” this time she turns to face him. “It was a memory.” 

++++++

“It’s gotten better, i think.” Ava says one night as she lay next to him. 

“W-what?” Odin turns onto his side to face her. 

“The nightmares, the dreams, the stress,” She murmurs and reaches for his hand. “Thank you Odin.”

“I’m n-not sure I d-did much,” He chuckles and intertwines his fingers with hers. “You’re w-welcome, firefly.”

Ava smiles warmly, “I was scared before but now it’s different. I can get through it.”

The dreams still happened sometimes but they weren’t as intense. She could get through them. Most nights she didn’t dream at all, she simply slept peacefully curled next to Odin wrapped in the scent of smoke and pine trees. She slept better with him than she did alone. With him she wasn’t alone in her head. 

“M-me too. It’s definitely b-better.” 

Odin looks tired. Emotionally drained and mentally exhausted. He had more to worry about than just his nightmares- Odin had to deal with Pedri. 

Pedri had always treated her well, which she suspects has to with the fact that she is pacted with his wife, Wrathia, but she doesn’t really know what Pedri is like. She knows the kind of life he led as a leader of an a rather violent empire and stuff that she has heard from Odin. 

Pedri has had a lasting effect on Odin’s life throughout the years. Ava shuddered at the thought. She only knew parts of their history before his pact. None of what she had heard was pleasant and some of it bordered on downright horrifying. He was a bad as Wrathia but he was scary and unnerving in a different way. The stories made Ava want to crawl out of her own skin.

She recalled the first time Odin had opened up about it. It had been a rough, long night for both of them. Never before had she seen him like that.

If he said it was better than he meant it and that was a relief.

“Thank god,” Ava sighs and cuddles closer to the boy. 

He wraps an arm around her reassuringly and cracks a smile.  
“D-don’t you mean t-thank TiTAN?” 

Ava snorts and buries her face in his side stifling her laughter. “I guess I should thank TiTAN for having incompetent soldiers who let me get away whenever I get in trouble.” 

“N-not that t-they could contain you a-anyways. You’re t-too hot,” he cringes and feigns getting burned. 

Ava is silent for a moment before bursting out, “HOT DAMN!”

Odin loses it at that, both of them rolling around in the bed, shaking with laughter. 

“Go to sleep!” 

They jump, startled at the loud bang from the room next door. Gil doesn’t sound as amused with their jokes as they are. 

Ava glances at the clock and swears. 

“S-shit!” Odin huffs. “It is l-late. 

He pulls her close again and wraps his arms around the small girl’s waist. 

“G-goodnight, Ava.”

The small girl smiles as her eyes flutter shut, knowing she’ll see him soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is kind of incomplete but until i figure out what i want to add this is it.


End file.
